


Hungry Dark

by Maidservant_Hecubus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Except Poe, F/M, JJ Abrams is bad and he should feel bad, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Spoilers, Star Wars tros, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, This Is Sad, everyone deserved better, fuck that guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidservant_Hecubus/pseuds/Maidservant_Hecubus
Summary: An expansion on a pivotal scene in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Spoilers.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Hungry Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t watch any of the final trilogy until two weeks ago, what a goddamned roller coaster. I’ve never gotten so invested in a fandom so quickly and look at me now, Ma! This is my first Star Wars fic. Be kind.

~~~

It was so dark. Darker than her memories from before Jakku, the blank spot in her mind where her parents had been. Well, she knew now who they were. It may have mattered if things were different, or maybe it wouldn't. She didn't know. She couldn't focus on anything it was so dark.

It was so dark, but for the first time in her life she didn't feel alone. It was a warm darkness, not like the icy pull of the dark side. A darkness to be embraced, not battled. A darkness that felt like finally, _finally_ coming home. And oh, did she want it. She thought it should hurt how much she wanted it. For a moment she wondered why it didn't hurt, nothing hurt, shouldn't it? Hadn't she just... The thought slipped away. She didn't know. She couldn't focus on anything it was so dark.

It was so dark and there was no way for her to tell how long she had been in the darkness. Had she come here on purpose? Had she gotten lost? Had she been born to it? It felt so much like home that she thought she must have been born to it. She _belonged_ here. For the first time anywhere. But if it was the first time, then where was she before this? She didn't know. She couldn't focus on anything it was so dark.

Something changed.

A heat. Spreading out from where she thought her stomach might be if she thought she had a body. Did she have a body? Once, she thought, so very long ago. Or maybe it was moments? Hadn't she just… she tried to hold on to it but that thought slipped away along with all the others.

But the heat stayed.

It anchored her. 

It pulled her.

She had thought the darkness had felt like home. 

It was empty compared to this. 

She remembered then. All of it. Where she had come from, who she was, everything that had been lost and found only to be lost again. The light was cold and sharp and terrible and she knew everything. 

But it wasn't the light that felt like home. 

It was the heat.

It was the hand under hers. It was the face that came into focus. It was-

"Ben."

His lips felt like _home_.

They felt like home and his smile sated a hunger inside of her so suddenly that it felt like a loss. A constant companion, gone. Replaced with a fullness she had never known. A fullness she had never dared hope for.

"Ben," his name bubbled up in a laugh that grew from the heat in her stomach where his hand had pulled her from the welcoming dark.

"Rey," his hand cupped her neck, "Rey, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She laughed and shook her head.

She felt his hand tremble against her skin where he touched her. She felt his hand, but not the heat.

"Ben, no," her face crumpled, " _No, no, no._ "

He fell back and she followed him. Her eyes held his and she pressed her hand to his chest as if she could return the heat he had given her. 

She didn't want it. 

Not without him.

"Please, Ben," she begged as if the hungry dark would listen.

"Rey, I-" he swallowed, "Rey, I love you." 

She knew.

She hoped it felt like home to him too.


End file.
